


Fuck Me Into Oblivion

by TheCrazyFangirl



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Fucking, I swear, Innocent Liam, Liam's a good boy, M/M, Smut, Sweet, badboy zayn, idk man just read it, im terribly sorry, it was rushed, protective, the summary is rather shit but the actual story isn't, zayns kinda a bad boy but like he kinda isn't aswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFangirl/pseuds/TheCrazyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are dating and Liam's all innocent and sweet whereas Zayn's a badboy and one day he see's someone flirting with Liam and he gets all jealous and shit and then  Zayn takes Liam to a party and Liam gets drunk and then Zayn takes him home and they end up fucking.</p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p>Zayn's a bad boy and he's dating Liam, who's innocent and sweet, and he can be really possessive and Zayn takes Liam to a party and Liam gets drunk and they end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Into Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story like last year bc someone had given me a prompt on badboy!zayn and innocent!Liam but then like I posted it and shit but that was it erhh idk but enjoy and leave kudos
> 
> Oh and any/all the mistakes that are made are mine, I really Cba to fix any mistakes so if there's mistakes .. I'm sorryyyyyy

Chapter Text

Zayn leaned against his motorcycle, a quiet snarl leaving his lips, glaring at his boyfriend as he interacted with another boy who was evidently flirting with him but Liam, as usual, seemed oblivious to it.

Liam and Zayn. They were a couple everyone knew and everyone also knew that Zayn was possessive and protective of Liam and that there was no way you could get between the two. You didn't even have to ask to know who was the dominate one in there relationship, it was visibly Zayn.  
The couple had been dating for 2 years and were still going strong.  
Liam was in his last year of Highschool whereas Zayn was in his second year of college.

Liam was sweet and caring and he was always looking out for people and willing to help others. Liam had been playing Lacrosse since he was 14 and he was obviously good seeing as he was the captain.

Zayn always had a hard expression on his face and he carried around this 'Bad Boy' persona with his styled up quiff, leather jackets, strong jaw and the fact that he smoked and rode a motorcycle didn't help but really Zayn was a sweet guy and it took Liam alot to break down all his walls but he eventually did it.

Zayn had made it a habit to come pick Liam up from Lacrosse practice every Monday,Tuesday and Thursday. Liam used to go home by himself but one day it was pouring with rain and all the buses were on diversion so he had no choice but too call Zayn to come pick him up. After that, Zayn started picking him up most days and eventually he started picking him up everyday.

Zayn leaned against his motorcycle, a quiet snarl leaving his lips, glaring at his boyfriend as he interacted with another boy who was evidently flirting with him but Liam, as usual, seemed oblivious to it.

Anger bubbled through Zayns body and he felt his fists clenching and unclenching as his eyes narrowed at the boy talking with his boyfriend. He tried to swallow down his anger towards the unknown boy eventhough he wanted nothing more but to march up to his boyfriend and yank him away before punching the boy right in the nose but he knew that he shouldn't because Liam would only get mad at him and they'd end up having an arguement.

His anger quickly subsided as he saw his beautiful boyfriend make his way towards him. He crossed his arms across his chest, a light smirk plastered on his face as he watched his boyfriend come closer and before he knew it, Liam arms flung around his neck and he was planting a soft kiss against his lips but Zayn wanted more so he grabbed both of Liams ass cheeks, giving them a firm squeeze, earning a moan from Liam before he stuck his tongue into Liams mouth and started sucking all the oxygen out of Liams lungs.

Liam lightly shoved Zayn away and took a deep breath of air before shyly smiling at Zayn. His hair was disheveled and his lips were a dark shade of red and Zayn wanted nothing more but to slip his dick inbetween those two beautiful globes but he knew that they'd have too wait till they got to his place.

One of Zayns friend was having a party and eventhough it was for college students only, Zayn knew that they wouldn't mind that he brang Liam.

By the time Zayn and Liam arrived the party was in full blow. There was girls , who were practically naked, grinding on boys. Red cups and empty beer bottles were scattered across the floor and table.

Zayn slowly curled his fingers around his boyfriends wrist before lightly tugging him towards his chest. He pressed a light kiss to his forehead before whispering in his ear "Stay close. Don't wander about and don't drink anything that looks or smells weird ok?" Liam gave him a curt nod and Zayn slowly uncurled his fingers from around Liams wrist.

Liam hadn't listened to Zayn.  
He had wandered off and had drank a drink that looked like orange juice mixed with coke but smelt like vodka and gingerbeer.

By the time Zayn found Liam he was full on drunk and was leaning against a bench in the back garden. Zayn carefully picked Liam up, he drapped one of Liams arms around his neck and wrapped his arm around Liams waist before slowly walking back into the party. Zayn said "Bye" to anyone he knew and then he steadily walked out the front door, tightening his grip on Liams waist seeing as Liam couldnt even walk straight without tripping over his own feet.

Liam and Zayn had walked to the party and it had taken them no more than 6-7 minutes but seeing as Liam was drunk and he kept tripping, the walk from the party to Zayns house took atleast 15 minutes and by the time they had reached the front door, Zayn was fustrated and tired. He wasn't frustrated with Liam, in fact he was frustrated at himself. He was frustrated with the fact that he had let Liam wander off and get drunk and that it took him a whole 10 minutes to notice Liam wasnt by his side anymore.  
Zayn knew that he should probably be mad at Liam but he couldn't bring himself to get mad at the younger boy. If anything, he thought Liam looked rather adorable.

Zayn brang Liam to the kitchen and gave him a glass off water and after awhile Liam looked slightly better.  
Zayn looked at Liam for awhile before slowly taking a step forward, he grabbed his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The kiss quickly turned rough and there hands started wandering eachothers bodies and Zayn grabbed Liams thighs and Liam wrapped his legs around Zayns slender waist. Zayn quickly made his way to his room whilst still carrying Liam.

The room was dark, the only thing luminating the room was the light seeping out from the bottom of the door. The only sound that could be heard was Zayn pounding into Liams arse and the loud moans Liam kept releasing.

Zayn slowly pulled out before roughly shoving back in, earning a scream from his boyfriend. His grip on Liams hips tightened and his thrusts turned erratic. he swiftly slapped Liams arse, knowing the effect it had on his boyfriend. He grabbed his boyfriends dick, jerking it off in time with his thrusts.  
Liams whimpered, wanting nothing more but to come but he new that he couldn't until Zayn said he could.

Liams moans became louder and louder as Zayn pounded harder into his ass whilst muttering about how much he loved Liam.  
Zayn shoved into Liam, balls deep and stretched so he could press a tender kiss to Liams plump lips. Liam began chanting Zayns name, begging him to allow him to come, he was on the verge of tears and he really wanted to come but he knew that if he came without Zayns permission, it would only annoy the older boy and Liam wanted to do nothing but please Zayn so he held on for dear life and hoped Zayn would say the four words he'd been dying to hear.

Zayns thrusts turned crazy and he erratically pounded into Liams arse, Liams screams became even louder and then Zayn said it, the four words he'd been dying to hear since they started "Come for me, baby".  
Liam let out a loud moan and he shut his eyes, his body was shaking and he felt Zayns cum fill up his ass. He clenched around Zayn, milking his dick and when he opened his eyes he saw spurts of white all over his and Zayns chests.

Zayn carefully pulled out of Liam before falling beside him. Liam flung himself across Zayns chest before whispering a quiet "I love you, Zayn" into his ear. Zayn leaned down and pressed a kiss to Liams forehead and whispered "I love you too, baby" before slowly snoozing off knowing full well that they'd regret not cleaning the cum off there chests in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't enjoy it then fuck you. jk jk but if you did thanks a bunch and ily.


End file.
